Chance and Choices
by Apples200
Summary: AU Story. Wade and Zoe didn't get back together after Zoe got pregnant and 4 years down the line Zoe and Wade are living very different lives, both living with the result of chances they didn't take and the choices they've made.
1. Chapter 1

AU story. Wade and Zoe didn't get back together after Zoe got pregnant and 4 years down the line Zoe and Wade are living very different lives.

Let me know what you think.

…

Lavon handed the crisp five-dollar bill over the counter with one hand and accepted the ice cream cone with the other as the young boy bounced with excitement beside him. The youngster's crystal blue eyes widened with joy beneath his floppy blonde fringe that was brushed as side by Lavon who made sure the cone was safely in the boy's hand before letting go.

"Two scoops!" the child exclaimed as they walked out the door of the Butterstick Café and into the sun-soaked street, buzzing with activity, unusually so for a Tuesday afternoon in February.

"And if your mom asks…"

"It was only one..." the boy answered grabbing Lavon's hand as they crossed the street and up the steps of the gazebo in seek of some shade from the sun. Lavon watched down as his godson raced furiously to finish the ice-cream before it melted. Lounging back into the bench, Lavon stretched his arms across the back of the bench and smiled, taking in the sight before him, the town he has so proudly led for the past decade. It gave him such pride to say he was mayor of this quaint, unique town, that kept him on his toes every day, but nothing gave him as much pride as the young boy sitting beside him. His day didn't start until he had shared a bowl of Lucky Charms with the 4-year-old and his evenings weren't complete until he had sat with him and discussed how pre school had gone, what he had learnt and what he was looking forward too. He had a bond with him that was completely unbreakable and since the day he first laid eyes on him he made a promise to forever be a reliable, constant figure in his life.

"I know what I want for my birthday Lavon" the boy said between licks.

Lavon zoned back in on his little friend, smiling, "oh yea, and what would that be?"

The boy paused "Mmm two things..." he took another lick "… a scooter and to go to the zoo."

Lavon nodded his head "Sounds like a good birthday present to me, Lemon and I can take you to the zoo."

The boy shook his head "I want mommy _and _daddy to take me to the zoo... you can get me the scooter."

Lavon chuckled "Well not if you don't find your manners Mr Hart-Kinsella, Lavon Hayes won't be buyin' nobody a scooter."

The boy looked up at Lavon away from his ice-cream, scrunching his nose "Lemon said you can't do that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Say your name like that…"

Lavon let out another chuckle "Lavon Hayes disagrees…" he smiled down "… come on, let's get goin' we gotta burn that ice-cream off before dinner."

He led the youngster by the hand down the gazebo, across the town square and down the road towards the plantation. Like most Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons when he collected the youngster from pre-school, they opted to take the long way home. Some days the boy would run ahead of him, other days Lavon would have to encourage him and often the youngster would end up on Lavon's shoulders, where he had an eagle-eyed view of the town his viewed as his whole world. Regardless of how they travelled home, one thing was for certain, it was always full of laughter and story-telling. Some stories were made up, tales of dragons and dinosaurs hiding in fields around Bluebell mixed in with stories of the townspeople he knew so well, the people that saw him grow from the day he was brought home from hospital to today, only weeks away from his 5th birthday. It was undoubtedly a highlight of his little day and one he treasured just as much as Lavon.

…..

Wade dragged a hand across his face in frustration as he gazed up at the rain gutter that continued to omit rain water despite him having levelled the gutter twice in the past week. He stepped back to get a full view of the front facing wall of The Rammer Jammer to see what he was getting wrong. He kicked the patch of the ground that had began to gather a puddle of rain water as a result of the leaky gutter, concerned it was beginning stretch to the door of his establishment. Hands on hips, he was at a complete loss as to what to do. He was almost so deep in concentration he had a delayed reaction to the set of arms that began to wrap around his waist and squeeze him tightly. He soon felt the body that belonged to those arms embrace him lovingly and soon his tension was gone, he smiled, wrapping his arms around the sun-kissed arms that held him.

"You know you still gotta pay for your food right..." he quipped.

There was a cute little giggle as a kiss was placed on the back of his neck "As if you would charge me.."

"Mmm, you got me…" Wade conceded as he turned into his admirer and placed a kiss on her lips "… what are you doin' here, I didn't think your flight got in til tonight."

"Meetings went well, hopefully this thing won't go to trial and I can actually spend more than a weekend here."

Wade kissed her again "mmm I hope so".

"So what about dinner tonight? I was thinking that new Mexican in Mobile?"

Wade smiled "Sounds good, I gotta go see the boy before he goes to bed though."

"Well I need a shower to get that plane smell off me, so I'll see you back at home about 8?" she asked as she began to walk away.

Wade nodded and smiled as he turned his attention back to his gutter, still bemused as to what was causing the leak. It only lasted a moment though as he cocked his head back around and called out as her figured moved further away "Oh hey Olivia…" the woman turned her head, her head of wavy blonde hair bouncing around "… yes Wade?"

"I'm glad you're home. I love you."

Olivia smiled "I love you too."

….

Zoe rummaged for her phone in her bag as it continued to ring out, she pushed through the mountain of crap she kept meaning to clear out but never found time to do. The phone continued to ring as Zoe stopped walking to give the search her full attention.

"Yes, hello!" she exclaimed as she answered the phone in the nick of time, stopping just short of opening Lavon's kitchen door.

"This is Lorraine from the Department of Health Education at the University of South Alabama, you are about to be transferred to the Head of Department, Please hold the line."

"Oh uh, ok…" Zoe said in complete and utter confusion.

"Dr. Hart?" The low-pitched voice rumbled from the other end of the line. Zoe, still lost on what was going on struggled to get her words together but that didn't matter as the mystery man continued to speak "Dr. Hart, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. My name is Dr. Russell Dane, I am the Head of the Health Education Department here at The University of South Alabama, are you familiar?"

Zoe stuttered awkwardly "Uh yeah, sure… my son is a huge football fan- Roll Tide!"

There was a pause between the two "Yes well… here at South we are the Jaguars"

"Gotcha… what can I do for you today Dr. Dane?" Zoe asked, wanting to move past that incredibly awkward moment that only once again highlighted her complete lack of football knowledge.

"Your number was passed onto me by your partner Brick Breeland. We have a temporary lecturer position open here, freshman class, interprofessional education. The class begins after Spring Break and would be until finals in May. The class schedule is Monday and Thursday 4-6pm. Now I assume you'd like to know about the salary but I'd prefer we discuss that face to-"

"I'm sorry…" Zoe said, cutting the man off. She was at a complete loss for words. Never did she imagine she'd be getting a phone call from a university, never mind from a university asking her teach a class all about teamwork, patient care and doctor patient manner when the prime example of her teaching abilities to date was showing her son how to brush his teeth but even with that she had her doubts he was still swallowing more toothpaste than he was spitting out. "Are you sure you have the right Dr. Hart?"

"Absolutely, I know all about how well you are running that practice in Bluebell and the staff at Mobile Presbyterian rave about your impeccable manner and efficiency we feel you would be a perfect fit here…"

Zoe had an unusual feeling in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in a long time- it was that drive, that competitiveness that once coursed through her veins but had dampened in recent years and was replaced with comfort and a small sense of complacency. She stared out at Lavon's back yard, the evening sun beginning to set behind the trees of the plantation, as she looked for the right words to respond to this hugely unexpected offer.

"Wow. I uh, I don't know what to say…" she paused, with the smallest of smiles appearing on her face. "… thank you firstly, I really am flattered but I – I have a son and I have a-"

"Dr Hart, can I stop you there…" Dr. Dane spoke calmly "… think about it, take a few days, and then give me an answer."

Zoe took a deep breath, holding her herself up, that smile on her face getting bigger "Yes, you're right. I'll give you an answer by the end of the week."

"You have yourself a lovely evening Dr. Hart."

"You too, Dr. Dane. Goodbye." With that she pulled the phone from her ear and slid it back into her bag, she was buzzing yet something was missing, she couldn't quite figure out what but it was gnawing at her, like it often did when something exciting happened in her life, but it was a feeling she couldn't put to a particular event or action so she pushed it down, like she always did. Instead she pushed open the kitchen door to the welcome sight of her son sitting at the counter with Lavon by his side, the both engrossed in the miniscule amount of pre-school homework he was tasked with completing each evening much to the detriment of her sanity.

"Hi Momma, look!" the boy exclaimed, waving his activity book in his mother's direction before she was even fully through the door. Zoe dropped her bag on the countertop and made her way towards her son who had a very noticeable chocolate ice-cream stain running down the front of his blue t-shirt. He pushed the book in front of her as she approached the two boys.

"What's this?" she questioned with a tone of excitement to match the excitement of her young son. The boy pointed to the word scribbled across the top of the page "my name. I spelled it all by myself, look."

Zoe gushed, she went from examining the scribbled name to soaking in the smile on her son's face "oh my goodness, good job bubba… can you spell it out for me?"

"Sure, he began to sound out the letters as Zoe smiled proudly at Lavon, who reciprocated with the same smile."

"M…a…s…o…n. Mason! Look the lines are straight Momma. "

"My man!" Lavon cheered giving him a high five. Mason beaming from ear to ear.

Zoe placed a kiss on his head, a small tear appearing in her eye "Well done baby…go grab your stuff ok? Daddy is coming at 7..."

"Yes, I can't wait to show him this!"

Zoe smiled, this one ever so slightly forced, "he is going to be so proud Mase, now come on chop chop!"

"Okay okay" Mason said as he jumped down from the stool and down the hallway to find his schoolbag.

Zoe waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Lavon, the activity book in her hand "What did his teacher say? Any update?"

Lavon gave a comforting look towards his friend who seemed as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders "She said he is making massive improvements, he seems much more focused and you can see it in his work…" Zoe nodded her head slowly "… and the assessment?"

"She said they'll call you and Wade when they have a date..."

Zoe sighed, as Lavon grabbed her hand "Z, he is improving we can all see it. 6 months ago, he wouldn't have been able to tell me where his bag was, never mind sit and do that activity so today is a win… go home and enjoy the rest of the evening with your son. The rest will take care of itself."

Zoe took a deep breath "Have I ever told you how lucky we are to have you? I mean when you're not giving my son 2 scoops of ice-cream!"

"One scoop!"

"Uh huh!"

….

Zoe pulled Mason closer to her as they sat on the steps of the carriage house. Mason bouncing inside as he waited for the lights of his dad's car to appear in the distance, asking Zoe the time every 30 seconds to ensure he wasn't running late. Zoe was used to this exercise, it was a weekly thing that her son would sit at the top step waiting for Wade to come to put him to bed, his excitement never waned even on days when he saw his father earlier in the day. It was his normal and Zoe embraced it the best she could.

Wade drove up the familiar road of the gates of the plantation, he could drive them with his eyes closed at this stage. He passed the bright lights of Lavon's house, standing tall in the nights sky and then the wave of nostalgia that hit him as he passed the gatehouse that was drenched in darkness and had been for a while now, but then his favourite sight, two of the most important people in his life, perched upon those steps, and that brought a smile to his face- every time without fail. His car hadn't fulyl stopped before he saw Zoe holding his son back to stop him running out in front of the car. His son embraced him in a bounding hug, the type of hug that made it feel like his little arms were wrapped entirely around his frame yet in reality they just about got*-9-d his neck.

"Mase-man, let me see you…" he lifted his son out in front of him, examining him from his sandy blonde hair right down to his toes "… you definitely weren't this tall when I saw you yesterday?"

Zoe smirked as Mason giggled "Yes I was."

"Mmm you sure?"

Mason groaned "I'm sure daddy…" Wade carried him over to Zoe who was still sitting down, almost immediately Wade could tell something was off as he placed Mason back down, dropping down to his sons level "Mase, jammies toilet and teeth and I'll be up ok?"

Mason nodded his head as he embraced Zoe for a hug who returned with a kiss on the tip of nose "goodnight baby…"

Wade watched his son walk back into the house before taking a seat down beside Zoe, who seemed distracted, more interested in staring into the darkness than make eye contact with him. Wade scanned her face, she seemed sad and she seemed stressed.

"Mason seems happy, how did school go today?"

Zoe gave a small smile "It went well, I'll let him tell you about it though…" Wade nodded his head satisfactorily "… I saw Olivia at the Dixie Stop today, when did she get back?"

"Just today, we're goin' to that new Mexican place in Mobile tonight…"

Zoe nodded her head and forced the most painful of smiles on her face as she looked over at Wade, and that was when it hit her, that gnawing feeling was back, the feeling of missing something it was screaming from inside her and as hard as she tried she couldn't push it back down.

"Well then you better hurry up and put him to bed!" she quipped as Wade gave a slow nod, he slowly peeled himself away from that step even though there was a big part of him telling him to stay, to talk to her, ask her what was bothering her. But he didn't.

…..

Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I sincerely apologise I just abandoned this story, life got busy but now lockdown is allowing me to catch up with this story! Please let me know what you think, and I promise updates will be more frequent from here. Thank you!

….

"What you got there Mase?" Lavon asked from the kitchen as he caught a glimpse of his godson staring intently at something on his lap as he sat in front of the tv but paid no attention to it. As Lavon got closer to the couch, he saw it was a picture frame containing a photograph of his and Lemon's wedding day. He smiled as he took a seat beside the little boy whose eyes were glued to the people in the photograph.

"You know who all them people are?" Lavon asked as Mason nodded his head confidently.

He pointed his little index finger to Lemon and Lavon who stood in the middle of the group with their arms wrapped around each other "There's you and Lemon…" he moved his finger over to where George and AB stood to the right of Lemon "… that's Annabeth and George."

"Uh huh that's right…"

Mason smiled as he pointed to two of the people to the left of Lavon "and there's daddy and momma."

"And who is that in your mom's arms?"

Mason stared at the tiny baby curled up in Zoe's arms, easy to miss if you glanced quickly at the photo "that's me!"

Lavon chuckled "that's right…"

"I'm really small ament I?"

Lavon smiled "yeah you were brand new, only 2 months old."

"Was this at you and Lemon's weddin'?"

Lavon nodded as he recalled one of his favourite days on memory as his godson stared up at him "and George and AB are gonna be havin' their weddin' soon?"

"That's right, in the summer. You're gonna be the ring bearer remember."

"Yeah, Daddy says I'm gonna be the most handsome one there…"

Lavon chuckled "well he ain't wrong there…"

Mason paused as Lavon watched his little mind work "are my momma and daddy gonna get married too?"

"Why you ask?"

Mason stared at the people in the picture, the people he has known most consistently in his life so far "well you and Lemon are married and George and Annabeth are getting' married and that's all the people in this picture, except my momma and daddy…"

Lavon sighed, there wasn't often Mason asked about his parents' relationship as they had both worked so hard to co-parent him to ensure he never felt like he was missing out on something, such as having his parents together. They raised him to know that not all parents were married or lived together but that didn't mean he was loved less or being deprived of anything. Lavon supported Wade and Zoe in their decision to remain apart throughout the pregnancy and Mason's first few years, although he and everyone else in town were surprised that this much time had passed and they had not yet reconciled. There was a brief stage just after Mason was born that Wade was staying with them in the carriage house, that they grew close, but something always seemed to deter one or both of them away from a reunification.

Lavon placed his hand on his godson's knee and smiled "You are a lucky kid MHK, you've got a mommy and daddy who love you so much and that is never gonna change- so it don't matter if they get married to each other or to other people, you're still gonna be their favourite person."

Mason smiled up at Lavon "am I your favourite person too?"

"You kiddin' me?! Boy you are my favourite person on this planet! Don't tell Lemon though!". Mason burst out laughing as Lavon pulled him onto his knee "now, let's go feed Burt Reynolds 'cause I think I hear him knockin' at the door and if he don't get his dinner he starts huntin' for 4 year old boys!"

…..

Wade tapped his knuckles against the armrest of the office chair as his knee shook impatiently, his head spinning around taking in his surroundings as Zoe watched him, both sitting in silence. It wasn't until Wade caught her looking did, he stop bouncing his knee.

"I don't know why were even doin' this. I know my son he's normal."

Zoe rolled her eyes "His teacher raised some concerns and suggested we assess them before he starts kindergarten in September. You did agree to this remember."

Wade shrugged his shoulders "I know…" thinking about how he reluctantly agreed to Zoe bringing their son to a child psychologist "… but c'mon Doc, it all seems a bit over the top. The kid's just active that's all. He knows how to open a bottle of beer for his dad and not the twisty cap bottles either, not too many 4-year olds know how to do that."

Zoe's eyes widened "I told you not to tell people about that." Wade chuckled, his favourite pastime was winding Zoe up and his teaching their son to open a bottle of beer for him was his go to. All in good faith of course but he still enjoyed it.

"Wade, he can't read or write."

Wade scoffed "oh and by 5 you were writin' short stories I'm sure…"

Zoe scowled "no, but I had the focus to attempt it. Wade he shows no interest in anything to do with school and yeah, it's funny now because he can get you a beer and can do wheelies on his bike but what about when he's 8 and can't write a full sentence! He'll be that kid in class no one wants to do projects with because he'll still be writing his e's backwards."

"You're gettin' a bit ahead of yourself Doc don't you think?"

"No, I'm being realistic, organised, prepared. Maybe you should join me."

Wade rolled his eyes as the door opened behind them, where a middle-aged woman entered with a smile on her face. She shut the door gently behind her as she walked towards Wade and Zoe who were sat across from her desk. She shook both their hands before taking a seat, shuffling through the papers scattered across her desk before placing her glasses on.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting, it's a little bit crazy around here today."

Wade rolled his eyes once again, as he sat completely disinterested in the chair, his scepticism at an all-time high. He had made a point of showing his reluctance to this whole thing until he caught a glimpse of Zoe who sat beside him completely tensed, anxiously playing with the strap of her handbag. He could tell by that look in her eye that she was scared, in the one situation she hated most- one she had no control over. He debated placing his hand on her arm to ease her nerves instead he opted to straighten himself up and show some interest in what the Doctor had to say.

"So, on your visit here last week with Mason, I did some exercises and activities with him around his focus and attention and I also received the reports from his preschool teacher…" she rummaged through some pages in front of her "… you guys can relax…" she said smiling "… there was no red flags for me when I was with Mason that there is serious cause for concern."

Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief as well as a nervous laugh as she looked to Wade who reciprocated with a smile.

"Mason is a bright kid; he was able to hold a conversation with me as well as making eye contact without being asked to do so. I do think his focus needs some work and he does exhibit some tendencies of someone with ADD but that can easily be confused with him being an active 4-year-old. Let me stress also that ADD can be managed at home and in school…"

"So, what do you recommend for school?" Zoe asked inquisitively.

"Mason was able to list every team in the NFL and was able to tell me all about Bama's defensive stats from last season; he was able to tell me the best time to go fishing and the type of engine in my car. Those are all things he has an interest in, that I imagine have been fostered in him by his family so I would recommend you guys should encourage reading and writing and the things he does in school, not just in the hour or two when he gets home from school but at night – when it's time for a bedtime story or on the weekends."

"So, less dirt bikes more reading" Zoe stated, giving Wade a teasing look.

The Doctor shook her head and smiled "no continue to encourage his passions and what he's good at but also take the time to strengthen the things he finds more challenging."

Zoe nodded her head "And should we speak to his teacher or- "

"I spoke to his teacher before I met with you two and I'll have my assessment sent over for their records. I'm sure they'll schedule a meeting to discuss a plan going forward, I'll also leave some information packets at the front desk for you two to take home and I'd like to see Mason again before the school year ends."

Both Wade and Zoe nodded their heads in agreement as the Doctor rose from her chair and walked around her desk "you have a wonderful son and he is clearly in a loving home; I wouldn't worry too much. Now if you may excuse me, I have a meeting I am running late for. Diane at the office will schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you, Doctor." Zoe said as she rose to her feet to shake the Doctors hand with Wade following suit before the Doctor . Wade watched Zoe's shoulders drop instantly as if the tension and anxiety lifted from her body, he smiled at her sweetly as she scoffed.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as she gathered her things.

"Oh, nothin' just how I was right."

"And what was it exactly you were right about?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders "that you're a worrier and our kid isn't destined to be the class dope."

Zoe smirked "maybe I was a bit dramatic and got ahead of myself… but you heard the doctor, we need to really work with him on his schoolwork, I know its not as exciting as dirt biking or fishing but it's still important."

Wade dropped his head and grinned as he held the door open for her "Well now that you're a big-time fancy professor that won't be a problem."

"Temporary professor. And its one class I'd hardly call it big-time. I'm sure half the students won't even go."

"Trust me Doc, when they see who their new professor is attendance will be at an all-time high…"

….


End file.
